The present invention relates to a mattress assembly for use on a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a replacement mattress assembly which can be used on various types of bed frames to provide improved patient support and therapies.
According to present invention, a patient support apparatus is provided that includes a cover, at least one air bladder, an air supply, a valve, a valve control, and a tube. The cover has a top patient rest surface and a bottom surface and defines an interior region. The at least one air bladder is located in the interior region of the cover. The valve is configured to control the flow of air to the at least one air bladder. The valve control is configured to control operation of the valve. The tube has an interior region configured to conduct air supplied by the air supply to the valve. The patient support further includes an electrical cable coupled to the valve control and the valve. The electrical cable is located at least partially within the interior region of the tube.
According to another aspect of the invention, a patient support apparatus is provided including a cover, at least one air bladder, and an air supply. The cover defines an interior region. The at least one air bladder is located in the interior region. The patient support apparatus further includes a cloth tube configured to deliver air from the air supply to the at least one air bladder.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.